This invention relates to apparatus and method for increasing the efficiency and amplifying the effectiveness of energy transfer, particularly from a high temperature source of energy.
In the specification of the patent application cited above, an apparatus is described in which hydrogen and/or hydrogen peroxide is formed exothermically from water vapor, using a body of material such as manganese oxide raised to a high temperature to sequester the oxygen from the water vapor. The process takes place at relatively high pressure above about 5 atmospheres, and at a temperature in the order of 1000.degree. Kelvin. After the hydrogen is drawn off at relatively high pressure, a check valve closes, and the oxygen is removed from the manganese oxide at a reduced pressure well below atmospheric pressure, by the use of a vacuum for example.
As the hydrogen is being drawn off from the reaction chamber, the formation of hydrogen peroxide was disclosed, through the use of a venturi unit by which oxygen from the atmosphere was combined at high temperature with the hydrogen.